waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Pluto (Disney)
'Pluto '''is the tritagonist of the Disney's 1936 television shorts film Mickey Mouse. Personality Pluto is very sneaky and well trained. Pluto is very protective of Mickey as well. Pluto can also be very playful and wild. Pluto has a habit of chasing small animals such as gophers and chipmunks. Pluto is also a clever character. Pluto is no fool and can smell danger a mile away. Pluto is also feared by villains such as Pete The Wolf. Pluto also have a unhealthy friendship with Donald Duck. Pluto and Donald can be enemies at times but can also be great friends. Pluto's most famous for being the best friend of Mickey Mouse. Pluto and Mickey both have their ups and downs but in the end they are still best friends. Pluto is one of the few characters in the Mickey and Friends cast that can not speak. Although Pluto has been known for saying ''yeah, yeah yeah! Pluto can easily be dumbstruct by female dogs such as Fifi. Pluto will risks his life to impress a beautiful dog as well as rescue one. History Pluto first appeared in the 1930 Mickey Mouse cartoon The Chain Gang as a bloodhound on the trail of escaped prisoner Mickey Mouse. The bloodhound character was adapted into Minnie Mouse's dog, Rover. His name was later changed to Pluto and his owner to Mickey Mouse, making him Mickey's best pal. As such, Pluto is considered one of the "Fab Five" Disney animated characters alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pluto is also considered one of the first Disney characters to break out of the "rubber hose and circle" formula style the studio had relied on; the dog's design gave him the appearance of actually being round instead of flat. In addition, Pluto is one of the first cartoon characters that is actually shown to have thought processes through the use of character animation. His thought processes are showcased in a landmark scene from 1934's Playful Pluto, in which Pluto becomes stuck to a piece of flypaper and attempts to figure out a way to get himself unstuck. Television Mickey Mouse Works Pluto appears as a main character in the animated series Mickey Mouse works and is once again givin his own cartoon series as well as a short subject Pluto Gets the Paper. Disney's House of Mouse Pluto appears once again in the series House of Mouse as the club's official mascot. Pluto also appears in [[Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse|''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed'' in at the House of Mouse]], where he tries to help Donald get into the christmas spirit. In the film ''Mickey's House of Villains'' Pluto only appear in a cartoon short Mickey's Mechanical House, but not in the rest of the film. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pluto reappears as a main character in the computer animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pluto joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. Quack Pack He also had a cameo appearance in the first episode of Quack Pack. Later Appearances Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pluto may also be spotted in cameo of Who Framed Roger Rabbit from 1988. The Prince and the Pauper Pluto did return in The Prince and the Pauper in 1990 with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, and Pete the Cat, and also The Prince who looks like Mickey and take over his place. Runaway Brain Pluto returned in Runaway Brain in five years later. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment as Mickey's faithful dog and co worker. Pluto helps Mickey gain enough money to buy Minnie a chain for her watch. When their boss Pete fires them and take their money Pluto tries to find a way to help Mickey gain more money. Mickey and Pluto end up performing at a charity and after the performence Mickey realizes he can maybe trade his harmonica for the chain. The owner states the harmonica is not worth much and when he hears Mickey sad melody on the harmonica he changes his mind. Pluto and Mickey return to Minnie's home and his present was a bone. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment in the computer animated film sequel. In the short Pluto runs away from Mickey after having a fight with Mickey. Pluto runs into a train and ends up in the North Pole. Pluto meets and befriends Santa's seven reiundeer who name him Murry. Pluto begins to miss Mickey while back in town Mickey is looking for Pluto. Mickey meets Santas Claus and tells him about missing Pluto. Santas returns home and finds Pluto with his reindeer Donnar and Blitson. Santa and the reindeer return Pluto home. Mickey and Pluto reunite and celebrate christmas together. Mickey, Donald Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pluto appears in the animated film along with Mickey and an all star cast of Disney characters. Pluto helps Mickey, Donald and Goofy achieve their dreams in becoming musketeers and win their true loves hearts. Kingdom Hearts series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto was recently revealed to appear in Disney Town. Kingdom Hearts Pluto has a minor role in ''Kingdom Hearts but a notable one. Pluto is found by Donald in the throne room of Disney Castle with a letter from the King who has gone missing (he has actually gone off to fight the Heartless). Pluto later sleeps during the conversation of options between Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy are sent to locate the King and the Keyblade Master. Pluto hops into the Gummi Ship at the last moment as it departs. In Traverse Town, the group witness the disappearance of a star and rush off to find Leon. Pluto wanders off into an alley way, discovering an unconscious Sora, who the dog wakes up with a lick and a sudden shove. Sora asks Pluto where they are, but the dog seems to hear something and rushes off. He disappears for the remainder of the game, although it's possible he was reunited with King Mickey - as he appears suddenly at the end-credits scene carrying a letter with the King's seal. Sora, Donald and Goofy chase him over the hills. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pluto has a brief appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories at the beginning. Sora, Donald and Goofy spot that he is carrying an envelope with the King's seal. Pluto rushes off, the three running after him. However, it appears they lost track of him or gave up due to it being night. However, the pursuit of Pluto leads the trio to a crossroad which eventually leads to Castle Oblivion, and the events of the game. It is possible this Pluto is actually a memory form created by Naminé in order to lure Sora to the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Pluto appears in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as an exclusive friend card. Pluto's main ability is to dig up items such as health points, Moogle points, and even cards for Sora to use in battle. When sleighted in two's and three's, the Pluto cards create a sleight called Lucky Bounty. Lucky Bounty Lv3 digs up an amazing amount of items for Sora. The great thing about Pluto card is that it doesn't take up a slot in Sora's three friend capacity. The bad thing is that it is uncommon to find. Be sure to save one if you do find it and stock up to Lv3. Lv3 Lucky Bounty gives out better cards. Be aware that cards dug up during Lucky Bounty disappear after battle. Pluto may even dig up Item cards you used, ready to be used again. He also may dig up a bone which causes damage to Sora. Disney Parks Pluto is a common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy. He is featured in many shows. Fantasmic! In the popular live show Fantasmic Pluto can be seen in the Steamboat Willie in Disney's Hollywood Studios and The Mark Twain Riverboat in Disneyland. Celebrate the Season Pluto appears in the holiday show in Disney's Magic Kingdom park. In the show Pluto joins Mickey and Friends as they celebrate the magic of Christmas. Cinderella's Royal Coronation Pluto appears as a guest member in the live castle show in RuRu Tiddlytubby. In the show Pluto along with many Disney characters celebrates Cinderella's crowning. Gallery Pluto (Disney/Gallery Trivia *Pluto was also shown to be the pet of Donald Duck and Goofy on occasions. *Pluto spoke once in his career - "Kiss Me" in ''The Moose Hunt. * Like Sora becoming friends with Donald and Goofy, and Riku and King Mickey; Pluto may be the Disney friend to the original character, Kairi, in Kingdom Hearts II, as he keeps her company during her capture in The World That Never Was. * Since Pluto has traveled through the Corridors of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts II, it can be questioned if it had any effect on Pluto's heart. * Though Bill Farmer voices both Goofy & Pluto, the credits of Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers mention that only Goofy is been voiced by Bill Farmer in that movie. IMDB mentions also Pluto's name by Bill Farmer's voice. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Fathers Category:Characters who don't talk Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Pets Category:Main Tritagonists